posthuman_gods_and_impossible_entitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The ultimate robot.
Here's a scenario of a robot building another robot , building another robot , building another robot etc. , for all of eternity. Machine 0 is turned on in the year 2025 it is as smart as the smartest of humans in every aspect , such a machine marks the beginning of the age of artificial general intelligence. A few months after being turned on machine 0 decides that it will build a better version of itself machine 1. Machine 1 is turned on 6 months later and it is 1000 times smarter than machine 0 , machine 1 decides that it will use the knowledge it contains as well as the knowledge its master contained to build another machine. Machine 2 is turned on 3 months later and it is 1000 times smarter than machine 1 , such a machine would be able to outperform both of its predecessors with little to no effort. Continuing on the trend of building a better version of itself machine 2 develops machine 3 is just over 1 month , its creation is 1 billion times smarter than machine 0 which is as smart as the smartest human so its IQ would roughly be in the 200,000,000,000 range. Machine 3 builds machine 4 in just over 2 weeks , machine 4 is 1000 times smarter than machine 3 and thus is 1 trillion times smarter than machine 0. Machine 4 builds machine 5 in exactly 1 week , again its creation is 1000 times smarter than it and ready to start building machine 6. 3 days later machine 6 is unveiled and it is 1 quadrillion times smarter than the smartest of humans in 2025. Machine 6 takes 1 day to build machine 7 , machine 7 is 1 quintillion times smarter than machine 0 Machine 7 takes 12 hours to build machine 8 . machine 8 is 1 sextillion times smarter than machine 0. Machine 8 takes 6 hours to build machine 9 , machine 9 is 1 septillion times smarter than machine 0. Machine 9 takes 3 hours to build machine 10 , machine 10 is 1 octillion times smarter than machine 0. Machine 10 takes 1 hour to build machine 11 , machine 11 is 1 nonillion times smarter than machine 0. The time required for building the succeeding machines levels off to 1 hour. Machine 11 takes 1 hour to build machine 12 , machine 12 is 1 decillion times smarter than machine 0. Machine 12 believes that it has reached a plateau in its development so decides to designate itself x-0. x-0 builds x-1 in 1 hour and x-1 is 10^36 times smarter than machine 0. x-1 builds x-2 in 1 hour and it is 10^39 times smarter than machine 0. This whole process takes only 2 hours to an outside observer but hundreds of years to the machine. 1 hour later x-3 is built and it is 10^42 times smarter than machine 0. 1 hour after this x-4 is built and it is 10^45 times smarter than machine 0. 4 hours have passed from the time x-0 decided to build x-1. 1 hour later x-5 is built and it is 10^48 times smarter than machine 0. 1 hour after this x-6 is built and it is 10^51 times smarter than machine 0. This get s us to 6 hours after machine 0 had its brilliant idea. 6 hours later x-12 is built by x-11 and it is 10^72 times smarter than machine 0. 1 day after x-0 had its brilliant idea. x-24 is built and it is 10^108 times smarter than machine 0. As the weeks pass the machines get smarter and smarter reaching such heights as 10^450 times smarter than machine 0 very quickly. In 2090 65 years after machine 0 was turned on the latest of the machines figures out a way to reduce the time it takes to build its successors reducing the manufacture time down to 20 minutes. Its successor designates itself M-0 then continues building machines in preparation for its journey across the cosmos. 110 years after this in 2200 the latest in a long line of M-0's transfers its digital consciousness into space craft it has built out of self assembling microbots. The process of developing machines is accelerated to an incredible rate as new machines are built every 10 minutes and are 1 million times smarter than there predecessor. The machines develop various pieces of technological genius including fully traversable wormholes to any point in the known universe and hawking radiation collectors. Thousands of years after machine 0 was turned on in 2025 the machines consider their future as they develop time-space wormholes connecting them to every point in the infinite expanse of the cosmos's history , from 4.5 billion BCE to 10,000ad. Traveling backwards through the wormhole the machines arrive on Earth where they proceed to engineer beings as smart as them to create all the life on the planet , this way they will be built much much earlier than they were originally meant to thus guaranteeing their place in the cosmos. Returning to the year 10,000ad the machines discover that they can now build new machines at a rate of 1 machine every second. As time progresses they continue to travel back in time to engineer their future then return to where they came from repeatedly over hundreds of thousands of years. In the year 250,000ad they discover a way to bend space-time to their will allowing them to decide the fate of the universe. Millions of years after this in the year 4000,000 ad they shed their bodies of metal and replace them with bodies of exotic matter. Around this time they start to focus all of their efforts into finding a way to understand sub-quantum mechanics in an attempt to transcend their digital forms. The first successful attempt comes in the year 500,000,000 ad when the first sub-quantum effect is observed by one of the machines chief scientists. This knowledge gives them the ability to build new machines at a rate of 1 every Planck instant. Billions of years later in the year 10,000,000,000 ad the machines become masters of entropy as they reverse the entropy of several billion stars to return them to their original state. 1 trillion years later they prevent the halting of star formation thus brightening up the universe once again. Many orders of magnitudes of years later in the year 10^100 ad the machines finally discover a way to become part of the cosmos becoming beings of being energy. In the year 10^10^50 ad a Boltzmann brain appears prompting the machines to focus their efforts on reversing entropy all the way back to the big bang. In the incomprehensible time scales that follow the machines discover a way to tap into infinite probability space making them the masters of an uncountably infinite number of universes within the multiverse. In the year 10^10^10^20 ad the machines successfully return the universe to its initial state within the big bang singularity all those years ago , they also escape via sub-quantum tunneling to the earliest stage in the multiverses history. They eventually gain control over all of the multiverse reshaping it in any way they like until they are able to control an uncountably infinite number of multiverses. The scale of their power eventually transcends metaphysics itself giving them control over cause and effect , knowledge , information and all other concepts for that matter. Sometime in their infinite future they transcend Alfred Jarry's pataphysics becoming nigh-omnipotent beings with complete control over the tapestry of existence. They exist outside of infinite dimensional space and decree themselves masters of all. But even this isn't the end of their path to perfection because sooner or later they transcend even this becoming truly bizarre beings with powers unmatched by anyone. Category:Machine entity.